High School
by AlmontRaidersForever
Summary: 3 best friends. 1 New student. A lot of drama. Follow Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Slider go through weird teachers, a lot of homework and to much high school drama. Full summary inside. ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I don't anything. Nor will I ever. Just the plot. Well only sometimes. Eh, wait. No that came out wrong. Crap. I just confused myself. It's really not that hard to do that either. Speechless now that's a different story. I'm rambeling. Eh, sorry. Point is that I don't anything. There we go that's better.

Note: The Cyberspace thing never happened. Their just regular kids. Although Slider will be in here too, but for Cyberspace.

Note: I'm using my hometown and school for the setting and the my freshman year teachers as well as my sophomore, for the staff.

KIDS AGES/CLASS.

Matt: 16/Sophomore.

Jackie: 16/Sophomore.

Inez: 14/Freshman.

Slider: 15/Freshman.

--

Summary: Inez, Jackie, and Matt are best friends and in high school.

Inez is starting her freshamn year; she goes through classes and homework with ease. Of course. But outside school her friendship with Matt is tested when new student Slider starts getting interested in her. Now she's confused on how she feels for not only Slider but someone who she has liked for sometime now...Matt!

Jackie's starting her sophomore year and is having her own problems. 1. She has to geal with a jealous Matt and confused Inez. 2. The homework and classes are getting tough to help prepare for the ACT's. And 3. She just happens to like Slider.

Matt is also starting his sophomore year and at first things are great. He finally has his two best friends with him at school. While he and Inez try to ignore the gossip about them--who say that nothing is going on between them--Slider shows up and starts taking a liking to Inez. So being the best friend that he is, he goes into protective mode. He then starts noticing how he acts around her. Heart either skips a beat or increases rapidly. Blushes more. Stutters at times. He catches him starting at Inez in a new light. Of course Matt denys that he likes Inez.

And Slider starting his freshman year, instantly likes Inez. But has to with her overprotective best friend. While trying to juggle a new school, asking Inez out, and dealing with Matt; he finds a friend in Jackie, which helps him stay calm and not over stress.

Who will Inez choose?

Will Jackie get through all her problems?

Will Matt realize his feelings for Inez in time?

And what will happen with Slider?

--

There is some Slider/Inez. But will turn out Matt/Inez & Slider/Jackie.


	2. Chapter 1

The cool summer wind whipped around 2 teenagers at the park. They talked while waiting for another.

A girl, the age of 14, had chestnut hair and brown eyes framed by black-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a purple shirt, a pair of black shorts and flip-flops

She was sitting under a tree reading a book while she listened to one of her best friends talk about what they would do today.

Her friend, a boy, the age of 16, had red-orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a green T-shirt, a pair of jeans and trainers. On the ground beside him was a red backpack filled with a few yo-yos, a cell phone and some cash.

He was also sitting under the tree with the girl, who's reading, talking to the time till their friend got there.

--

Down the road was an African-American girl with black hair and brown eyes, the age of 16, was walking to the park. She had a yellow shirt, denim shorts, and tennis shoes on.

On her way to meet her friends she noticed a moving truck in a driveway of a house. She saw a boy about the age of 15 had long brown hair. But that was because he walked quickly behind the car. The girl just shrugged and walked away.

--

The boy about 15 with long brown hair, with startling green eyes, went to a car door to gather his skateboard and helmet. He wore a red long sleeve shirt, basketball shorts, and black DCs.

He walked into the 2 level ranch house. Walking upstairs to his new bedroom. He just moved from big, hot city Miami, Florida to small, warm (for now) Almont, Michigan. Though he would miss his friends and he did love the city, he was happy to move to a quiet town. That's one thing he hates about the city, the constant noise. Really annoying.

When the boy entered his new room, he mildly surprised of the size of the room, even though it filled boxes of his stuff, he could still tell that it was spacey. Setting his board and helmet by the now closed door, he walked to the closet box.

Inside were pictures, trophies, and medals from skateboarding competitions. Taking them out; he set them on a shelf by the window. Admiring each one.

He stopped by the window after placing the trophy from the box on the shelf. Looking outside, he could see the main road. Again he was surprised at how busy the town seemed to be when it's not even 10 in the morning. Everyone seems up and going. He looked away from the main road to look at the house, the trees, sky, the people who walked by, etc.

--

Back at the park the African-American girl reached her two best friends under the tree, who were now bickering.

"But you already read that book, like 50 times! Why not just get a new one to read." said the boy.

"I like this book. It's one of my favorites. So if I want to read it again, I will." the girl with chestnut hair retorted.

"Yeah, but still it makes no sense. You know what's going to happen. You read it once, then be done with it." the boy said as if it was a written rule or something.

The chestnut hair girl just sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked up noticing the African-American girl.

"Thank god your here, Jackie. He's been driving me crazy," said the girl.

"Hey Inez. Matt, what did you do?" Jackie asked, as if this happed before.

"I didn't do anything. All I asked was 'What are you reading?' Then she freaks." Matt said. Inez just glared at him.

"I didn't freak. When I told you what I was reading, you said and I quote 'Your reading that again.'" Inez snapped.

This time Jackie was the one to sigh and roll her eyes. _Their acting like an old married couple _she thought.

"Look can you stop arguing like an old married couple for 5 minutes. So we can hangout. It's our last day of freedom." Jackie stated.

"We don't act like an old married couple!" they yelled in unison, blushing a little.

"Whatever you say. So, what are we doing?" Jackie asked looking at the two.

She then noticed that they were leaning against each other. Very close together. There was still some pink on their cheeks from Jackie old married couple comment. Inez's head was practically on Matt's shoulder. Their hands almost touching. From far away it would like they were a couple enjoying the nice day in the park with a friend. But to her they were just her two best friends who like each other. Matt denies that he has more the friends feeling for the Latino girl. And Inez well she has admitted that she likes Matt more than a friend to Jackie. Jackie thinks they're meant to be. She wants them to get together already. _But no they just have to be difficult and torture themselves, each other and our parents, but me as well. _Jackie thought.

"Jackie. Jackie. JACKIE!" Inez yelled. Snapping Jackie back into reality and seeing Matt covering his ears.

"Jeez, you gotta be so loud Nezzie." He said, "I don't think they heard you in China."

"Shut up and don't call me Nezzie, Matthew." Inez said mockingly. He just glared at her, but said nothing. He turned to Jackie who had an amused expression on. Again he glared, but tried to ignore it.

"We were thinking about abut just renting some movies and hang-out at my place. Unless you have any ideas," he said.

Since she didn't, Jackie agreed. They got up and walked back to Matt's house. Not knowing they were about to meet the person who was going to change their lives.


End file.
